gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/MGG
http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nults_McKagan/Concerning_the_Monthly_Golden_Globe In accordance with the aforementioned blog, the Monthly Golden Globe is discontinued until further notice. Hello, , and welcome to the official blog for the Monthly Golden Globe Awards. MGG is the successor to FAOTW, a long-running tradition on this wiki. MGG is where users make, nominate, and vote for pages they want to be spotlighted. Unlike FAOTW, which selected a new article every week, MGG only features one article a month. A page that achieves MGG-status will receive various awards, including an honorable mention on the wiki's front page. Rules and Guidelines *User pages, blogs, and talk pages may not be nominated. *If a nominated page does not win the ballot, it can be nominated again. *The last day of each month, voting for that month will end and five new pages will be set to the ballot. *In order to nominate a page, simply comment below, stating and linking the page you wish to nominate. *The page may not be under construction; it must have at least two paragraphs to be nominated. *Adding the MGG banner to a page that did not win is punishable by a strike or ban. *Any page, including ones you've made or ones made by another, may be nominated. *A single user may only nominate one page per month *Only five nominations will be accepted in each set; therefore, be sure to nominate quickly and often. *If there is a dead tie in voting by the end of the week, both pages receive the MGG. *If the page of a Reviewer wins MGG, they cannot review their own page; another Reviewer must do it instead. *Winning pages will be featured, for the one month following, on the PFW home page. *Anybody may vote on the MGG poll, registered and unregistered users alike. *Pages that are currently subject to deletion for whatever reason will not be accepted. Rewards *An MGG Trophy *An MGG Page Banner *An MGG Userbox *Front Page Recognition Staff The staff of the Monthly Golden Globe Awards help run it so it continues to be up-to-date. Overseer The overseer is an Admin or Rollback that oversees the operation of it. They make sure everything runs correctly. Overseer - Nults McKagan Reviewers Reviewers write a review for each winning MGG. They constantly rotate as well as approve nominations by the community. Along with this, they also make sure recognition is given to the right user. Reviewer - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) Reviewer - Bobby Moon Reviewer - Johnny Goldtimbers Nominees for the Last Poll *The Mallace Pallace deleted for inappropriate references after ballot began; all votes attributed to this page won't be counted *Christopher Crane *In Too Deep *Best Fitghers *The POTC Fanon Wiki Hall Of Fame Previous Winners *February 2014: Mr. Midshipman Venables by Ishmael Venables. Congratulations Ishmael! *March 2014: Pirates of the Caribbean Online Hall of Fame by Captain Ned Edgewalker, and Invasion of Ireland by Sir Joseph Grey. Congratulations Ned and Joseph! *April 2014: In Too Deep by Nults McKagan and The POTC Fanon Wiki Hall Of Fame by Jim Logan. Congratulations Nults and Jim!